The present disclosure relates generally to enhancing image permanence in imaging systems. More particularly, the present disclosure describes a system and method useful for enhancing image permanence for difficult media in imaging systems.
Fusing requirements in imaging systems such as copiers and/or printers vary significantly for different papers and throughput media. A fusing system designed to handle the most difficult papers, such as preprinted paper and/or very heavy and/or rough paper, would cost significantly more and occupy more space than a system designed to handle the easier 90% of papers. Previous methods of addressing this problem have included running the fuser slower for difficult papers and/or increasing the fuser temperature. However, running the fuser more slowly requires more complicated software implementation and/or may require drive system changes for multiple subsystems. Moreover, increasing the fuser temperature may lead to limited improvement opportunities and/or may result in reduced component life.